


Who You Gonna Call?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Language, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair receives a phone call from Jim in the middle of the night.  He’s staying over with a friend and Blair doesn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call?

Who You Gonna Call?  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair receives a phone call from Jim in the middle of the night. He’s staying over with a friend and Blair doesn’t like it.   
Warnings: Language and silliness.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1465  
Sentinel Thursday Challenge # 505: Primal

The phone rang at two in the morning, waking Blair up out of a sound sleep. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Chief, it’s me. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I’m staying over at a friend’s house tonight and knew you might call out an APB on me,” Jim teased. 

“Jim, I was sleeping, you told me you’d be late so I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t have woken me up,” the grumpy Blair replied. 

“Are you pissed at me or something?”

“Jim, you sound drunk. Where are you?” 

Jim snickered and said, “I’ve had a few too many. I met up with a friend from my Ranger days and we’re catching up. He asked me to stay over with him. I figured what the hell?”

“Jim, I knew that you were meeting him but I think I should come and pick you up.”

This time Jim laughed. “I’m fine, Chief. He’s a good friend. But I didn’t know he liked men.”

“Jim, I’m coming to get you, you sound really out of it. It sounds like more than being drunk. Did he give you anything else?”

“He gave me a Benadryl for my cold,” Jim informed Blair. 

Blair was floored. “What? He gave you a what? A Benadryl? You can’t have them man. Now, tell me where you are right now.”

“I’m at Cascade Towers, room 210. Why?”

Blair was dressing as he spoke to Jim. Could I talk with your friend, please?”

“Geeze, Blair, that’s sort of awkward, you know?”

“Jim, let me fucking talk to him right now,” Blair shouted, knowing that would get Jim’s attention. Blair couldn’t believe that Jim was so out of it that he forgot about them. 

“Bob, Blair wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?”

“Bob, I don’t know what’s going on, but you don’t even think about touching him, am I understood. He’s allergic to Benadryl and has weird reactions. Makes him do things he wouldn’t normally do. Do not touch him in any way. I’ll be there in a moment to pick him up.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m his significant other. He was supposed to be having drinks with you and that’s it. Didn’t you find it odd that he’s starting to act like this?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, but who was I to argue. I’ve always had a thing for Ellison.”

“Keep your thing in your pants or I’ll shoot you when I get there. Understood?” 

“Understood. I didn’t know he was with anyone else. He’s acting so fucking weird, it’s not my fault. He keeps talking about someone named, Chief. Do you know who that is?” Bob asked. 

“It’s me, you moron. You’ve both had too much to drink tonight, not to mention the Benadryl. Keep him safe until I get there. It’ll take me about ten minutes.”

“I’ll see you in ten minutes, Chief,” Bob said. 

“Oh let me talk to him, when did he call?” Jim asked. 

Blair sighed and knew this was going to be a long night. “Hi, Chief. I’m having a good time with Bob. He asked me to spend the night. I’m pretty drunk so I should probably stay here.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Jim. Then we can come home and sleep in our bed.”

“Oh, I like the sounds of our bed, Chief.”

Blair rolled his eyes and walked out the door still talking on his cell phone and heading down to the parking lot. 

“I have a really bad headache, Blair.”

“I just bet you do. It’s going to be worse tomorrow. Now, hang up the phone and wait for me to get there. I’m hurrying,” Blair promised.   
“I’ll wait in the lobby, Chief.”

“No, Jim. Wait in the room. I don’t want you around any strangers in the lobby. They could hurt you in this state,” Blair explained. 

Jim snickered and asked, “In Washington?”

“Jim, I’m not talking about that kind of state. Just sit down and look out the window and watch for me. How does that sound?”

“Bob, I have to watch for Blair now. Where is the fucking window in this room?”

“Jim, let me talk to Bob, again.”

“Hello, Chief, what do you need?” The stupid man asked. 

“Sit him in front of the window in the room and let him watch for me. Am I understood?” Blair asked. 

“He didn’t tell me he was with anyone. I’m sorry, Chief,” Bob said. 

“Stop calling me Chief. Only Jim gets to call me that. My name is Blair Sandburg. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Are you a cop, too?” he wondered. 

“Yes, so he better be safe when I get there,” Blair warned. 

“I better go, Jim is looking for the window,” Bob said chuckling. 

“He can’t find the fucking window?” Blair asked. 

“It’s got curtains all the way across the room and only part of it is window. He just found the window. He seems happy now. I’ll see you in a little bit,” Bob said. 

Blair hung up the phone and thought to himself, _I’m going to have to kill him._ But, all he was really thinking was he wanted to get there and save Jim’s ass before Bob takes advantage of the poor guy. _Poor guy? He’s an idiot._

It only took Blair about six minutes to get to the hotel and another two to get to room 210. When he knocked this tall, gorgeous guy answered the door. “You must be Blair.”

“You must be Bob. Did you say that Jim didn’t mention he was in a relationship?”

They shook hands. Bob seemed nervous. “No, he didn’t say a word about you.”

“Where is Jim?” Blair finally asked.   
“He’s in the bedroom. I promise, I didn’t touch him. He’s still in one piece and not been touched by his friend, Bob.”

“He better not have been, Bob, because I don’t share.”

“You’re not at all what I was expecting.”

“You thought I was going to be taller?” Blair asked. 

“I thought you were going to be more of everything. You’re not his type at all. Did you know that?” 

“Bob, shut up before I knock you on your ass.” Blair went on his search for Jim and found him half-asleep in the chair in front of the window. 

“Come on, Jim. Time to go home,” Blair ordered. 

“Chief, I didn’t see you pull up. Where did you come from?”

“It doesn’t matter, Jim. Now, let’s get out of here.”

As they walked out into the living area Bob asked, “Jim, are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Are we going to stay, Chief?”

“No, we’re going home, Jim. Remember.”

“I’m going home with my Chief.” Jim was so happy making that statement that Blair couldn’t get over how cute he was when he acted like that. Then he had to open his mouth again. “Hey, Bob, would you like to come over to our house?”

“That might be fun, Jim.” Bob answered. 

Blair walked over to Bob and asked, “Do you want to live? I’m wearing my gun and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“When you get tired of the shrimp, call me up, Jim.”

Blair hated the way everyone called him names when they couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“I like the shrimp,” Jim confessed. 

Bob looked totally disgusted. “You would. See you later, you cock tease.”  
Blair glared at him and pushed Jim out the door.

As they got into the car, Jim asked, “Why did he call you a cock tease? What did he mean by that?”

“Jim, he was talking about you.”

“Chief, why would I have been a cock tease to another man?” 

At this point Blair looked over and saw ‘his’ Jim appearing again. He was back. “Jim, you got drunk and took a Benadryl and had a reaction. He didn’t know you were with me and thought he had a chance with you.”

“And that’s why you’re here?”

“That’s why I’m here. Saving the day,” Blair teased. He found himself less angry at the goofy man as he was getting more sober. 

“I think I like you in the primal mode. Show me that when we get home, Blair.”

“I will. Now, lean back and relax until we get there. Then your ass is mine.”

“It always has been, Chief.”

Blair smiled. Even when Jim was drugged up, he still called Blair for help. Blair was happy with this, but he was going to think twice about ever letting Jim go out with his buddies again. 

The end


End file.
